


you'll still love me blind

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: No, this, Junmyeon decides, this is what he loves the most.





	you'll still love me blind

**Author's Note:**

> cc prompt: seho, overstimulation
> 
> idea property of: Samantha!!!! :*

Junmyeon loves to hear Sehun beg. Those sweet, sweet whimpers that drip like honey from Sehun’s lips, swollen from being bitten all night, from being stretched around Junmyeon’s cock and having his mouth fucked until tears streamed down his face and he choked and gagged on it. 

He loves to hear him whimper and plead, his gorgeous body trying to curl in on itself, trying to arch up to get more touch, more friction, trying to  _ come.  _ He loves the chills that run up and down Sehun’s body when he teases him with light, feathery touches, then grips him hard, strokes him fast and tight and rough, pumping Sehun’s cock in his fist, bringing him closer, closer, closer --- then taking his hand off of him the  _ second _ before he comes.

“No! God  _ dammit! _ ” Sehun’s body bows perfectly when Junmyeon’s hand is gone, every muscle and tendon pulled taught, cock throbbing, leaking precome everywhere. He’d almost come this time. Almost. “I  _ hate  _ you.”

No, this, Junmyeon decides,  _ this  _ is what he loves the most. The fire in Sehun’s eyes. The violence in the way he thrashes and tugs at the ropes keeping him bound to the bed. This is how Sehun breaks for him. He knows if he denies Sehun long enough that he can chip away the cute, bratty exterior and get to the fiery piece of work always lurking beneath the surface. Sometimes, Junmyeon wants to play with his sweet, cute, spoiled brat Sehunnie, but sometimes -- sometimes he needs something to tame, something a little more challenging.

“Oh, I know you do,” Junmyeon smiles and strokes Sehun’s cheek, grin widening when Sehun’s teeth snap at him, trying to bite at his fingers. “You hate me so much right now and that’s okay. I know. You just want to come so bad you don’t know what to do, do you?”

" _Fuck you,_ ” Sehun snaps at him, sweat beading along his hairline and dripping down the back of his neck. “I hate you, get me out of these fucking ropes. Get me out  _ now _ .”

Junmyeon chuckles lightly, runs his fingers through Sehun’s sweat-damp hair. “That’s right, baby. Get all your anger out.”

“I’m not  _ angry, _ ” Sehun grits out, forearms straining against the ropes, but all he’s succeeding in doing is making them tighter. Junmyeon tries not to laugh. “I’m just going to kill you when I get out of these.”

“Ah-ah,” Junmyeon smiles, wagging his finger at him. “That’s not very nice.”

“Fuck nice,” Sehun snaps, breathless from tugging on his ropes so hard. “Fuck  _ you. _ Let me out, hyung. I mean it.”

Junmyeon does laugh this time, almost right in Sehun’s face, and the fury in Sehun’s eyes is more than worth it. “Is that so?” He asks, grinning ear to ear. “Because I’m pretty sure you know what you’re supposed to say if you truly want me to stop and I don’t believe I’ve heard that word tonight.”

Then he reaches out to stroke Sehun’s cheek again and Sehun twists away from it.

“Don’t touch me,” he snarls, and at this angle Junmyeon can see the beads of sweat as they roll down the column of his throat, wants to lean in and catch one of them on his tongue - but he doesn’t. They’re not nearly done playing yet.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Junmyeon asks, dragging the blunt tips of his nails down Sehun’s chest, then wrapping his fingers loosely around his cock, giving it a slow, barely-there stroke, then pulling his hand away again. “You  _ don’t _ want me to touch you? Is that what you said?”

Sehun groans, a deep, guttural noise that sounds like it’s being pulled from his  _ toes _ and snaps his head back toward Junmyeon like a wild, feral thing about to pounce.

“You know what to say if you want me to stop,” Junmyeon murmurs, tracing his fingers back and forth across Sehun’s thigh. “Sehun-ah. You know that I will.”

Sehun’s eyes soften a little at that, like a wild animal being calmed, and then,  _ then -- _

“I know,” he says, and the tension in his body melts, the stiffness in his limbs and the strain of his muscles simply disappears. If the angry feral thing is what he becomes when he breaks, then this --this is what Sehun looks like when he surrenders. And oh, it is glorious.

And oh, Junmyeon adores him.

He tells him this as he wraps his hand around Sehun once more. He kisses the inside of his knee, murmurs words of praise and devotion, kisses the inside of his thigh, peppers kisses on his hip bones, each of them, all the while drowning in the beautiful sounds Sehun is making for him. They’re unlike anything else. Not desperate, not angry, not petulant, they’re just -- his. Sehun only gives this side of himself to Junmyeon, only he gets to see him like this, hear him like this. Only Junmyeon can break him, then put him back together again better than he was before.

Sehun’s scream is just a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he comes, his body arching off of the bed as much as it can with him being tied to each post. Junmyeon watches, his fist still pumping Sehun, as ropes and ropes of cum shoot out of his cock and paint Sehun’s chest. Finally, Sehun finds his voice and lets out an almost pained wail, Junmyeon’s hand still milking him for all he’s worth. Sehun’s body is wracked with tremors, legs shaking, his cock only giving a spurt on every five or six strokes now, and Junmyeon lives for this.

He wants to keep Sehun like this, overstimulated, broken, a trembling, helpless mess, forever. He wants to keep touching him, keep stroking him, get him hard again, make him come for him again and again and again and ---

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Sehun sobs, finally, tears steadily falling down his face, lip trembling. It’s not the kind of pretty tears they make themselves shed in the movies, this is what Baekhyun calls ugly crying. It’s pure, raw emotion that can’t be held back. It’s your entire body being wracked by it. “Please, no more, please.”

It’s not the safe word, it’s something different entirely. It’s not Sehun telling Junmyeon he can’t take anymore, it’s Sehun telling him he’s had enough. One means Junmyeon has done something wrong, the other means he’s done everything right.

Junmyeon grabs the scissors he left off to the side and quickly cuts the ropes away from Sehun, scoops him into his lap and kisses his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead.

“I’m here,” he murmurs softly, his lips moving against Sehun’s temple. “I’m right here. I’ve got you. I love you so much, you did so well.”

Junmyeon rubs circulation back into Sehun’s wrists as Sehun gets all the tears and the wave of emotion out of his system, murmuring praise and declarations and promises into his hair as he rocks him through it. When the crying stops and he knows Sehun’s okay, he lays him back down on the bed and goes to get a warm, wet cloth to wipe him down.

As soon as Junmyeon finally gets into bed and pulls the covers over them, Sehun makes himself as small as possible, burrowing into his chest and wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“Thank you,” Sehun murmurs, voice wrecked and words sleep heavy, and maybe ---- maybe more than the begging and the crying and the breaking ---  maybe this is what Junmyeon loves most of all.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
